Antenna assemblies are commonly found in most modern radio devices, such as mobile computers, portable navigation devices, mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wristwatches or other personal communication devices (PCD). Typically, these antenna assemblies comprise a planar radiating element with a ground plane that is generally parallel to the planar radiating element. The planar radiating element and the ground plane are typically connected to one another via a short-circuit conductor in order to achieve the desired impedance matching for the antenna. The structure is configured so that it functions as a resonator at the desired operating frequency. Typically, these internal antennas are located on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the radio device inside a plastic enclosure that permits propagation of radio frequency waves to and from the antenna(s).
More recently, it has become desirable to make it possible for the customers to customize devices. A wearable or wrist worn radio device may comprise a bezel and other parts, such as, a casing, which may be changed depending on the customer's needs and wishes. However, changing of some parts of radio devices may affect the performance of the device. Thus, if for example a bezel is changed, the radio device may not meet regulatory radio requirements anymore, unless the radio device is adjusted otherwise. However, current antenna assemblies do not enable cost-efficient customization of certain parts of wearable or wrist worn radio devices.
Accordingly, there is a salient need for an antenna assembly for use with a wearable or wrist worn radio device, which enables customization of the device cost-efficiently.